-Kingdom Hearts Boarding School-
by Princesswtp
Summary: Sora And Roxas begged their parents to go to Kingdom Hearts Boarding School. As you can tell they said yes. Sora and Roxas never had any friends so their relationship was not a brother/best friend kind of relationship. The twin start to fall in love with two of the boys there. So this is the story of their friendship/romance. SoraXRiku, RoxasXAxel,& ZexionxDemyx. There is Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: The start of it all!

And just to let you know…. This is a fanfic all about Kingdom Hearts & it has a lot of yaoi! If you don't like it I will feel sorry for you & you should leave, but if you like (or love) yaoi please enjoy! And this rated M... And if some of you really like SoraXRoxas I might make a story based on this one!

-Princesswtp-

**Chapter 1: The Start of it all!**

Sora & Roxas were walking down the halls of their new school. The twins were locked arm in arm laughing & joking all the way to their first class. And then Riku & Axel started to notice that the twins were really cute. Riku was staring at Sora and is checking his ass out, and then checked out Sora's brunette hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes and his short height his adorable face , his cute laugh. And Sora's body type is just right for him short & cute. And he seems to be the happy-go-lucky type. He defiantly looks like a uke type too. "Gosh dammit this kid is so damn adorable." Riku thought. And Axel staring at Roxas. His blond hair, his ocean blue eyes. His cute face and his small body. Axel started to think"He is pretty cute that blondie." Sora & Roxas keep walking down the halls & notice Axel & Riku staring at them. The twins laugh awkwardly and keep walking "Hey Rox did you see those two guys staring at us?" Sora said a little nervous "Yeah I did. I think those two are gay…." Roxas replied in a nervous tone. Sora giggled and said "kay Roxie." - "Gosh that kid is so damn adorable!" Riku thought .

The twins go into their first class. The bell rings and Professor Luxford (History teacher) tells the twins to sit at the (two person) desk in between Axel & Riku. (Riku sits with Kari and to Riku's left is Sora. & Axel sits with Demyx with Roxes to Axel's right.) Professer. Luxford started class by saying "We have two new classmates starting today". Sora & Roxas stand up, "The name is Sora!" Sora said with his signature smile. "I'm uh… Roxas" Roxas said. Both sit back down.

Axel & Riku notice that Sora & Roxas are holding hands and have their leg intertwined. "Gosh dammit… Those to are dating aren't they. (Feels a bit sad.) And just when someone caught my eye too…" Axel thought. "That's cute that Sora has such a close bond with his brother." Riku thought and smirks at Sora. Sora looks to his right at sees Riku smirking at him. Sora started to wonder "Why the hell is he smirking at me" he thought with a blush on his face. Riku sees Sora blushing. Riku thought "Damn he is so damn cute! It seems like I got myself a little crush." Sora, Riku, Roxas, And Axel took notes and the hour passes by and the class ends.

And the next class is…It's umm (let me think….) Math with Professor. Xigbar...They all go to class and all sit down "Okay open you book to page 307." Xigbar started. Riku is still staring at Sora and thought. " I wonder if he is single?" "No damn fair! All the cute boy's are taken!" Axel thought while in a pretty bad mood. Riku spent the whole time staring at Sora. And Sora would look at Riku & blush and then go back to taking notes. Riku was thinking "He really is cute…hmmm… He wait a sec… SINCE WHEN WAS I GAY!? (sigh)". Then he starts to take notes. The bell went off. "!RING RING RIIINNNGGG!" Everyone got their stuff and left.

Roxas grabbed Sora's hand and lead him into a closet nearby & shut the door. Hugged Sora and sighed slightly . "You okay Rox?" Sora asked a bit worried . Roxas replied "Yeah I am. I just wanted to kiss you…" Just then Sora tilted Roxas's head up and kissed Roxas ,& Roxas kissed back while holding on to Sora and pulling him closer. Sora didn't mind at all and held Roxas a little tighter. (Don't worry no tongue is evolved just a simple kiss) moments later they broke the kiss & put their foreheads together while smiling and laughing.

Kairi had watched the twins go into the closest & then they both came out a minute or two later & they were holding hands. –Kairi- 'Hmm… are those two are together? Hmmm… Suspicious…. ' . Kairi walked down the hall to her next class.

Now it was P.E. with Coach Xaldin. Sora & Riku's favorite class. "Okay let's get started with stretching! Riku up front " Xaldin yelled at the students. Rike yelled back "Yes Coach!" "Looks like I can show of to Sora a bit" Riku thought with a smirk as he started to stretch "Come on Roxie like this." Sora said while showing Roxas how to do it . Roxas "Oh sorry… Oh I see like that." Roxas said and started to do it like it Sora. "It's okay!"Sora said while giving his famous smile.

All the other students watched Sora stretch and realized that Sora's way worked way better. And did it like Sora was doing it. But the thing is Sora stretched in his own unique way but it worked a lot better than the normal stretches. All of the other students stopped looking at Riku and were looking at Sora to make sure they did it in the same way Sora was doing it.

"Sora!" the Coach yelled. The sudden yelling startled Sora and replied "Yes coach?" "How come you are stretching like that? & Why are all the other students copying the way you're stretching?" Xaldin asked "Um… I didn't know the other students where copying me. & I found out by stretching like this way it gives you more energy & makes P.E. easier and more fun…." Sora answered a bit nervously. All the students except Riku And Roxas "YEAH! I feel more pumped already! Let's do this!" They gave other students high-fives & fist-bumps.

"Okay then Sora starting tomorrow you will lead stretching with Riku got it!" Xaldin ordered. "Yes Coach!" He said and gave yet another one of his signature smiles. That made Riku think "That Sora is interesting… And now I can get close to him too… Looks like I'm a damn lucky guy." Axel thought surprised, "Wow I didn't expect that runt to be so good in P.E. ….". "You're awesome Sora!" Roxas said as he kissed Sora's cheek. Riku And Axel's eyes widen. Riku and Axel started to think "Uhh… What was that!?" , "Aren't they brothers!" Riku yelled in his head.

"I knew it…" Axel thought with a frown. "Love you Roxie." Sora told Roxas for the millionth time . Roxas replied the same way as always "Love you too." And he snuggle huged Sora, Xaldin yelled to the students "Alright now to the hundred meter run! Riku! Sora! You two start it off!"."Uhh Coach… Just asking but way is Sora going up against Riku? I normally go up against Riku?" Axel asked. "Because I want to see if Riku can beat him.", Xaldin said in a calmer voice. Riku then asked without thinking "What do you mean "to see if I can beat him?","You'll see Riku." Xaldin said and then thought "The day of test to see if Sora and Roxas could get in, Sora had easily had beaten Riku's best time for the hundred meter run… Riku's was 10.14 seconds & Sora's was 9.58 seconds… Damn that kid Sora is fast…."

Roxas was holding up a stop watch "I'll time Sora." he said with a simle. Axel sighed and said "I guess I'll time Riku…" ."Get to the starting line! He yelled at Sora and Riku and they go to the starting line. Riku looked at Sora and said "Be prepared to lose." Sora rolls his eyes and thought "Yeah….Right buddy…. You better prepare to get your ass kicked!" Xaldin yelled at the two boys "START!" Both start running. Riku is runing as fast as he can. But Sora isn't running as fast as he can yet, but he is neck to neck with Riku. "He will start to slow down but I can only keep running this fast for a bit more" Riku thought nervosly . Sora starts running as fast as he can, and passes Riku. Roxas and Axel yell "!TIME!" Xaldin sees the results amassed.

"Okay Sora wins!" Xaldin finally said. "Wait what!? How I'm the best in this class!?" Riku asked immediately. "Well not anymore!" Sora said with his famous grin. Xaldin the said "Riku your time was 10.12 seconds…" Riku thought "Yes beat my best time!" Xaldin then said "Sora's time was 9.57 seconds…" Riku thought "What… Dammit…."'. Roxas ran to Sora and said "Yessss! You beat you best time! Only if it's by a second! How can you run that fast constantly?" Roxas said while hugging Sora. (Just to let you know Roxas is wayyyy more happy about Sora's time then Sora is) Sora said to Roxas while trying not to brag "Well you can do it to Roxie if you only focused & practiced Roxie… But how I do it constantly is because I love running!".

"Wait he runs that fast constantly!?" Riku thought, and Sora walks up to Riku "You did great! It looks like have an opponent!" Sora said grinning and holding out his hand for Riku to shake. Riku Shakes Sora's hand and they both feel some sparks "Yeah." Riku said with a light blush. Roxas had wondered off and ran up to Sora and tackle huged Sora while snuggling his nose on Sora's neck "You did great Soraie!" Roxas said with a grin ("That's his nick-name for Sora… Don't blame me if it sounds weird… It was the only thing I could come up with that didn't completely sound like something a lover would call him…) . Roxas starts to kiss Sora's neck. "Love you Sora." Roxas said Riku's eyes widen. " Love you too Roxie!" Sora said hugging back.

The class nearly ends and everyone is sitting on the bleachers Sora was standing next to Roxas. Axel was around and Riku was on the ground leaning against the bleachers just then while Axel was trying to talk to Roxas He did something stupid and Sora started to fall of the bleachers, Sora did a back-flip and landed in-between Riku's arms so that Riku's hand's were on Sora's waist. Sora's Ocean Blue eyes were wide open "Uhh thanks Riku…." Sora said while playing the events that just happened in his head.

(By having his hands on Sora's waist it made sure Sora didn't lose his balance.) Riku said with a smile "You're welcome". And they both felt some sparks while Riku's hands were on Sora's waist and they both blushed and Riku took of his hands & put them in his pockets. Roxas forward-flip & lands right next to Sora "You okay Sora!" OMG thanks for saving Sora, Riku!" Roxas said while lifting up Sora's arms & is making sure that Sora wasn't hurt. Sora "I'm okay Roxas… Thank you again Riku." Sora said blushing. Riku smiled and said "Anytime Sora… Hey do you want to practice with me sometime?" "Sure! But you'll have to accept my practice schedule." Sora said smiling "Uhh… Sure what is your schedule?" Riku asked.

Roxas then started to say "He gets up at like five in the morning & then starts practicing at six and does that for about two hours & after school goes back to practicing for two hours…" ."Yep! That's my schedule!" Sora exclaimed. Riku then thought "Wow he's so serious about this…" and then finally said "Yeah I'm up for it." Axel finally got down there and said "You okay Sora!?" Roxas- sent a death glare at Axel. "Yeah I'm fine!" Sora said and smiled. Axel said "I'm so sorry I didn't know what happened and then you were on the ground!" "I'm okay! & it's not your fault!" Sora said trying to calm Axel down.

Xaldin yelled a the students "Alright everyone hit the showers!" Sora then asked "Hey coach can I run two more laps?" Xaldin smiled and said to Sora "Sure Sora but make it quick!".

Everyone took their showers except for Sora & Roxas. Sora finished his laps and the two twins went and took a shower together. Roxas was washing Sora's hair and asked his older twin "Why is your hair always so soft?" Roxas rinses out Sora's hair and Sora starts to wash Roxas's hair . "Well your hair is just as soft as mine!" Sora chuckled & rinsed out Roxas's hair and they dried of & then got dressed Roxas pushed Sora up against the lockers and kisses him. Sora kisses him back the broke abart and Roxas says "Love you." Sora replied "Love you two."

The two went to class and the class was Science with Professor. Saix "Okay I'll pair up the groups of three. Saix told the students. Axel begged in his head "please let me get Demyx & Roxas please, please, please!". Riku said in his head. "I hope I get Sora & Kairi." Saix then said "The first group is Riku, Kairi, & Sora. The next Group is Axel, Demyx, & Roxas." (blah, blah, blah no one cares about the other groups) The groups form up. Kairi smiled and said "Hey Riku. Hi Sora I'm Kairi nice to meet you!" –Sora- "Nice to meet you too! Hi Riku." Sora said with a light blush. Riku said with a grin "Hey Sora, Kairi." (To the other group.) Axel said a little nervous "Hey Demyx! Uh… Hi Roxas…." Demyx smiled and then said "Hey Axel. Hi Roxas nice to meet you I'm Demyx." Roxas smiled a bit and said "Uh… Hi Demyx. Axel…" glares at Axel.

Axel thought with a frown "I guess he is still mad at me for the incident in P.E. …" Roxas got to the point and said "Anyways let's get to work already…" The class ended after what seemed like forever for Roxas & like five minutes for Sora. The two twins see each other run up to each other and hug tightly Sora said " Hey Roxie." Roxas hugged tighter and said"Hey Soraie." (And Soraie is pronounced like -Sora-e-) The twins two went to lunch.

I'll end the chapter here because It already is a long chapter… So yeah.


	2. Chapter 2: A kiss?

XD Here Is part two! I plan on making a lot of chapters so I hope you enjoy! XD

Chapter two: A kiss?

Sora & Roxas got their lunches and sat down at an empty table. Kairi & Riku asked if they could sit down the twins nodded at the same time. The two sit and then Sora got really happy and said "Hey guys!"Kairi said smiling. "Hey Sora! Hi Roxas." Riku said. "Hi…" Roxas muttered. Sora attention immediately went to Roxas and he asked "Roxas are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine…"Roxas replied.

Sora gives Roxas the you-better-tell-me-when-we-get-back-two-the-dorm look. Roxas Gives Sora the fine-I'll-tell-you-later look. Sora's attention went back to Riku and Kairi and Sora said "Sooo….. I think we'll get and A+ on our science project!" Kairi is beaming when she says "Yeah me too!" Riku said with a shrug "Yeah." He has his eyes on Sora, and already loves Sora and his personality . "I wish I could be in your guy's group…" Roxas said with a puppy-dog pout.

Sora snuggles Roxas, "It's okay Roxie It won't be that long till the project is over! You only have to deal with it for a week! And what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."Sora says with his famous grin again… Roxas shrugged and said "Yeah okay…" , Kairi then asked a bit nervous, "Umm are you two… uh…ya know… dating…" Riku yells in his head "!KAIRI!'. Sora and Roxas both say at the same time "Haha no we're twins!". "(sigh of relive) oh thank God…" Riku said in his head. "Oh okay. Sorry for asking!" Kairi apologized .

"I think it more than just a brotherly relationship though…" she thought. Roxas then said "People think we're a couple a lot… So it's fine." "Yeah It's okay Kairi!" Sora said with a smile. A few hours pass school ends and it's time for practice with Sora & Riku. They stretch a crack jokes and Riku notices a huge cut on Sora's arm.

"Hey where did you get that cut on your arm?" Riku asked worried. "Uhh about two weeks ago some thugs came up and attacked Roxas so I got Roxas out of the way and beat their head against a wall, and then I got Roxas home in a hurry… But one of them quickly cut my arm before I got away…" Sora answered. Riku felt bad and replied "Oh I'm sorry…. But at least it wasn't worse…". "Well it was worth it to protect Roxas." Sora said with a smile.

Just then some guy's playing football came up and accidently pushed Sora and Riku caught him and their faces where only a two or three inches apart. Both their eyes were wide open both staring into the eyes looking at the other. Riku stared into Sora's beautiful Ocean blue eyes, while Sora stared into Riku's handsome teal eyes. Both not holding themselves back kissed each other with their eyes shut.

If you can't take medium/hard (I can't decide which kind I had wrote) then go to the next line of x's after this one below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Riku's head "Why the fucking hell did I do that!? I'm kissing Sora! Wow Sora's lips are really soft…" He starts running his fingers through Sora's really soft anti-gravity hair. (I personally love Sora's hair along with Roxas's, Clouds's, Demyx's, & Axel's) "Sora's hair is really soft too" Riku started to moan. "I'm fucking loving this!"

In Sora's Head "Why the fucking hell did I do that!? I'm kissing Riku! Wow Riku's lips are soft… Sora holds on to Riku a bit tighter. "I really, really fucking love this!" Sora mews like a kitten

Riku hears Sora mewing "Wow is he adrorable" Riku licked Sora's bottom lip and Sora opened his mouth and let Riku stick his tongue is Sora's hot mouth. Riku and Sora were fighting for dominance and Riku easily won. Riku's tongue was swirling around Sora's mouth and taking in Sora's taste. Sora also relly liked the taste of Riku.

Riku started to lift Sora from his ass. Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist. (Sorry if it's a bit like my other story.) And both making-out with each other pretty hard. Both moaning and loving it. Back in Riku's head: "I can't believe I'm making-out with Sora…. I basically just became friends with him… But I can't control myself at all! But is seems Sora is losing control too… Gosh damnit he feels so good. (moan)" Back into Sora's head: "Why can't I stop myself!? I've never kissed anyone like this ever! Not even Roxas! And I kiss him all the time… But gosh damnit Riku's tongue in my mouth feels so fucking good…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both break apart panting really hard. Both realize what just happened Sora put his legs down hand Riku let go of him. Both blushing madly. Riku and Sora look in the opposite direction of the other. Finally Sora spoke up after few minutes "Uh… We should get to stretching….". "Uhh…Yeah we should…" Riku said a bit nervous. The training ended two hours later and the both said there goodbye's. "Bye Riku!" Sora said with his famous smile. "Yeah bye Sora. See ya later." Riku said with a smirk which made Sora blush. "He looks so adorable when he blushes." Riku said to himself after Sora left.

Sora got back to his dorm and flopped on his bed. "(sigh) Hey Rox…" Sora said sounding upset. "Hey what's wrong?" Roxas asked really worried. "Well you see when me and Riku were about to start stretching some guy playing football accidently pushed me into Riku and he caught me in his arms…" Sora said."So?" Roxas asked, "Well then we both leaned in, and it started out as a kiss and then the next second my legs were wrapped around Riku's waist and he was holding me up. And it turned into a full blown make-out session Roxas…" Sora explained. "You made-out with Riku!?" Roxas asked surprised.

"Yeah I did… I just told you that… But the thing is Riku made-out with me to…" Sora said blushing madly.  
"Wow you must have a crush huh?" Roxas said while nudging Sora in the rips. "Um…Uh.. .Yeah you right I mean I am gay and all… And Riku is just so amazing!" Sora said blushing even more. "And the best part is he would be a the perfect Seme. Cuz you're the perfect Uke." Roxas said with a smile. "Roxas!" Sora said with a blush."And why were you upset earlier today at lunch?" Sora asked. "Well I was still upset about the whole Axel and P.E. thing…" Roxas muttered. "And ya know you would be the Uke in a gay relationship too." Sora Said while sticking his tongue at Roxas.

"Kay whatever… Hey we need to get to diner. We're sitting with Kairi, Riku, our old friends Cloud, Leon, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Namine. And then we will also sit with Demyx, Zexion, and sadly Axel (He doesn't like Axel at all at the moment.)" Roxas said with a half smile. "Yeah let's go! I'm starving!" Sora said while grapping Roxas's hand and walked to the cafeteria. All of the names above are already there. "Hey guys" both Sora and Roxas said as they sat down. Everyone else said "Hi". Sora and Riku would blush each time they saw each other.

Everyone ate, and laughed. "So then Sora beat the all of the guy's heads into the wall and we got away…" Roxas had told them the story. "So if you do anything to Roxas, Axel You'll have me to deal with." Sora said with a glare. Everyone laughed except for Sora, Roxas and defiantly Axel. "I'm not kidding Sora would beat the fuck out of Axel. One time some kids were picking on me an about to punch me when caught the kids arm around and beat the fuck out of those kids… The kids ended up in the hospital…" Roxas said with a sad puppy-dog face on. Everyone else yelled "!?WHAT?!". "Um…uh…. That did actually happen…." Sora said while scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Dem remind me never to get on Sora's bad side…" Axel said while laughing nervously. "Well Roxas is the same as me… After a few years those kids came back and tied my wrists up, and were about to beat me up as payback. And Roxas beat the livin' fuck outta them." Sora said while putting his arm around Roxas's sholders. An hour passed everyone went back to their dorms and studied.

TO ROXAS AND SORA! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na! BATMAN! Uhh…. I mean uh…. (lemme think….) KEYBLADE! Yeah that works!

Sora and Roxas were studying and then Sora got up and went to the kitchen. And started to make a vanilla cake, with chocolate pudding/whipped cream in the middle of it, and frosted it with some vanilla frosting (And this cake just so happens to be the same as my birthday cake from last year!) He cut the cake into two pieces, and got two glasses of milk and gave one of each to his brother. "Here ya go" said a smiling Sora. "!OMG! YES CAKE! OMG SORA I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU!" Roxas said as he saw his (and Sora's) favorite cake.

They ate there cake. Then got ready for bed. And they snuggled together and were nodding off to sleep in Roxas's bed. "Goodnight Roxie…(Yawn)…" Said a sleepy Sora. "(Yawn)…. Yeah goodnight Soraie…." Roxas said almost asleep.

Okay I'll end it here! I'll see you on the next chapter! And, ya know I was listening to Naruto shappuudens first theme while checking through this for mistakes…. LOL! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Can we be friends Roxas?

Hey guys! I'm back! Even though it's only been a little while… So anyways as you can tell this fanfic has homosexuality, cursing, mature themes, and sometimes random nonsense…. So I hope you like it! And please answer the lyrics to the song I will show you in a bit, and be the first to anwser it right and I will mention your name in a chapter of this story (It might not be in the next chapter. Only because I might be on a different chapter by the time you give an answer.) Here are the lyrics:

"You're giving me too many things, lately you're all I need, you smiled at me and said, don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? when we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby, don't go simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go hold me whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before hold me whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before."

And this song is a Kingdom Hearts song and it will be Sora's ringtone for his cell-phone. Just to let you know it is the shorter version (And in my opinion the better one). So I will somehow add your username into my story if you answer it right. Can't wait till then!

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! And most likely never will…. :'(

-Princesswtp-

Chapter 3: Can we be friends Roxas?

Sora woke up around 5:00a.m. snuggling with Roxas. "Better not wake up Roxas… He's such a cute little brother…." Sora said while kissing Roxas's forehead. He got up and got ready. Riku woke up around 5:30a.m. and got ready and headed out to the field. "Hey Riku" Sora said and smiled, "Hey shortie." Riku said with a smirk. "Hey! I'm not short!" Sora said raising his voice a bit. "Yeah okay brat." Riku said with a devilish grin. "I am not a brat either!" Sora yelled while stretching. "Yeah, yeah okay…" Riku said while finishing up their stretches. The two hours of practice went by with sweat, running, laughter, and flirting.

WITH ROXAS THE MONSTER HUNTER! HE IS HUNTING LAGIACRUS GET HIM ROXAS, GET HIM! Okay no he's not... What I just said most likely doesn't make any since… But if you know what I am talking about let me know!

Roxas wakes up it's 7:30a.m. "Huh? Sora where are you? Oh he's practicing with Riku….(yawn)" Roxas said waking up. (lemme think of a ringtone for Roxas…) 'How can you see into my eyes like open doors leadi-' Roxas picked up his phone. (Anyone know the song that is Roxas's ringtone? It's one of my favorite songs) "Hello?". "Hey Roxie!" Sora said beaming. "Hey what's up?" asked Roxas, "Well Riku and I got done early. So I wanted to wake you up so you don't miss breakfast." Sora explained. "Kay meet you and your boyfriend Riku at breakfast. BYE!" Roxas said and quickly hanged up. "ROXAS!" Sora yelled while blushing madly. Riku watches Sora blush madly. "Hey what's with the cute face? Already falling for me and can't stand it?" Riku said in a seducing tone. "What!? No! Roxas said something really weird…." Sora said still blushing.

"Yeah sure… I know you like me… Cause I'm sexy and I know it." Riku said with a wink which made Sora blush immediately. "Pffft. Yeah sure Riku." Sora said sarcastically. The two went for another quick run before breakfast. But shall we go to Demyx for now? Zexion was watching Demyx was playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven on the piano. Zexion sat down and was reading and listening to the soothing music. The song ended and Demyx noticed Zexion "Hey Zexy. What cha doin' here?" Demy asked a bit surprised to see Zexion.

"I was reading and listening to you play Moonlight Sonata." Zexion said never lifting his head from his book. "Hey Zexy? How did the music sound?" Demyx asked hopeful. "It was good…" Zexion said not even moving at all. "Just good?" Demyx whined. "Well you're not Beethoven so… You did good." Zexion said with a sigh. Okay I think we should get to the main couple of this chapter…. **Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki!** Oh wait…. This is Kingdom Hearts not Naruto? Uhh…. Hi? Okay anyways let's go to Roxas…

Roxas was walking to the cafeteria and just then guess who pops up? Well I guess you'll have to wait till next time! Just kidding! I always go on for lot longer! Axel pops up next to Roxas. "Hey Blondie!" Axel said smirking. "Fuck off Axel." Roxas said annoyed. "Aww what's wrong Rox?" Axel said still smirking. "It's Roxas to you. And the problem is you showed up." Roxas said walking away. (Bitchy much Rox?).

Axel went sat next to Demyx and hugged him. "Uhh you okay Ax?" Demyx said running his fingers through Axel's spikes. Zexion was jealous but hid it well. "No." Axel said in a sad tone. "Shh it's okay… What happened?" Demyx asked. "It's none of you business Demyx." Zexion said still jealous. "Oh shut up Zexion!" Axel said still hugging Demyx (I know Axel doesn't act like this but it's a cute and funny moment. And I fuckin' felt like writing this scene.). Zexion sighed and continued reading. "Let me guess… Roxas." Demyx said with a half smile/frown. "Yeah…" Axel said with a pout…

"Okay Ax… First become his friend and STOP trying to flirt with him! And make sure you're nice to him! Or you'll never have any other friends besides me and Zexy over here…." Demyx said as Zexion sent a glare to Demyx. "Don't call my Zexy…" Zexion said not even lifting his head from his book. "You were fine when I called you Zexy a minute ago." Demyx said and gave Zexion a wink. "Okay whatever... Demy…." Zexion said with a small smirk. "Hey will you to stop flirting! Hey you know what! I'm leaving!" Axel said as he left. "We were flirting?" Demyx asked himself. "Yeah a bit…" Zexion said with a small blush. Demyx blushed back.

**TO ROXAS! STEP ON IT ****ALFRED! TO THE KEYBLADE CAVE!? **Too bad that doesn't even exist… And what I just said is really, really stupid…

Roxas saw Axel walking back up to him "Oh damnit him again…" Roxas said in his head. "Uh hey Roxas…" Axal said as normal (for him) as possible. "Oh… Uh… Hey Axel." Roxas said a bit surprised. "Is it okay to eat breakfast with you and Sora?" Axel asked hopeful (Axel is trying his hardest to NOT flirt with Roxas by the way.) "Um sure…" Roxas said with a half smile. "Thanks!" Axel said beaming. "!ROXAS!" Sora yelled to Roxas. "Sora!" Roxas said as Sora ran up to him a hug nearly knocking Roxas over.

"Hey Sora." Roxas said while petting Sora. Sora purred and then said "Hey Roxie." Riku started to think "I wish I could pet Sora like that…". "I wish I was in Sora's place right now…" Axel said in his head while trying to hide his jealousy. "Hey Axel!" Sora said while looking at Axel with his beautiful ocean blue eyes. (I could lose myself in Sora and Roxas's eyes…) "Uh hey Sora." Axel said while trying to be nice. "Let's go eat breakfast. Riku said while leading Sora to the cafeteria.

Everyone ate and then went to their first class history with professor Luxford. Riku sat there staring at Sora (not the slightest bit surprised… Wait I wrote it so…) Sora would look back at Riku and blush and go back to taking notes (uhh totally first chapter…). The bell goes off "RINGG, RINGG, RINNNGGG!" Axel goes to Roxas. "Uh… Hey Roxas…" Axel said with a tiny smile. "Yeah?" Roxas said as he stoped walking. "I wanted to apologies for what happened in P.E. the other day… And wanted to ask if we can be friends?" Axel asked. "(Sigh) Yeah I'll forgive you cuz Sora already did… And I guess we can be friends…" Roxas said with a small smile.

"Thanks Roxas!" Axel said and left with smile, and a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. "So I guess I'm friends with Axel now…" Roxas said, but right then Sora popped up. "Oh good! I thought you would NEVER forgive him!" Sora said while snuggling Roxas (Oh and BTW Riku is standing behind both of them). "What do you mean?" Roxas asked. "Well you were being a basterd and wouldn't forgive him…" Sora said and let go of Roxas. "Hey you're not supposed to call your YOUNGER twin BROTHER a basterd!" Roxas said upset. "I know but sometimes I have an excuse." Sora said and then left with Riku. They all make it though the other classes and now it's P.E.

BUT I'll end it here but I'll try to start writing the next chapter tomorrow or this Saturday. And please review! I am so happy I already have some fav's and follows on this story! Thank you all so much! Can't wait for more to fav and follow! And as I said earlier the FIRST one to guess the song at the top will be mentioned in a chapter. So I look forward to it! Love you all!

-Princesswtp-


	4. Chapter 4: Party time!

Hello! I'm back again even though it's only been two days… BUT! I was a bit busy yesterday with a party. Not the kind of party where you get drunk have a lot of people, loud music, the cops show up, and have some sex… But what did was, have pizza, an Ice-cream sundae, played some Pictionary and Apples to Apples, and hung out with a friend… Just to let you guys know. .. But I know you most likely don't give a fuck what I do, but as long as I give you guys more chapters to read I bet you would be happy. I understand that so I'll get to the fucking point. So as you know I held a little contest last Chapter so I will announce the winner! Even though I only have one review on this story so far :'( … The winner is (and you know who you are) Elements1999 is the winner! So all I have this time is a question that will win you a shout-out in my next chapter. This should be an easy one. The question is: What kind of Ice-cream did Axel always give to Roxas in the video games? Well anyone who is a true Kingdom Hearts fan should know this… And a true fact about myself is that the Ice-cream Axel gave Roxas is that it is my FAVORITE Ice-cream EVER! How you ask I got my hands on the awesome, deliciousness known as ?-? Ice cream? (I put question marks as a small hint, and to make sure I would not tell you the name.) I made it. So there I told you my secret! I might post a recipe link next Chapter… Anyways I've dragged on for too long already. So Congrats Elements1999 for wining! I want some of dat Ice-cream now… I'll get some when I finish the Chapter as a reward for myself. Make sure to review and tell me your opinion on the story (But don't make it mean or I'll end this story ASAP! Cuz I would be too sad to go on… But if I really need the criticism please let me know! ) And if you want you can make suggestions to the story. And a few more things. Do you want me to get the couples together within ten chapters or wait it out for twenty chapters or more? I dunno… So I'm asking you for your input on this. And do you want this to be a short story 50-60 chapters or even more than that? (I want more than 100 chapters personally)… I want to know because I might just drag it out for like almost ever or make it really short. But most likely It will be really long. I dunno yet and I should shut the fuck up now. Love you all so much. And let's get on to the fucking story already!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or any of the references I used.

-Princesswtp-

Chapter 4: Party time!

P.E. started with the coach yelling "Sora, Riku! Get to the front and lead the stretching!". "Yes coach!" Riku and Sora said at the same time. Okay let's go it would just so fucking boring to be with them in P.E. So let's go to the end of the day (6:00 after practice too. And diner is at 8:00. And just to let you know everyone classes start at 9:00a.m…. lucky basterds) … I choose you Sora go! Hyper beam! Uh sorry….uh…. (Think, think, think… Fuck say something!) Uhh… OSHAWOTT! Um anyways (nervous laugh) Let's go to Sora's dorm room…

Roxas walks in to their dorm. And he noticed Sora is writing an E-Mail to someone. "Hey Sora who ya talkin' to?" Roxas asked. "Oh just my pen-pal Elements1999. We have been pen-pals for a while now…" Sora said still typing. And then he presses send! OMG! OMG! He pressed SEND! (Gasp) Can you believe dat! Just then Kairi (Known as the schools Party Princess) breaks into Sora & Roxas's dorm yelling "Who wants to PARTY!". "Uh… I know. I know!" Roxas said jumping up and down. "Who!?" Kairi asked. "(deep breath) Not me!" Roxas said sitting down on Sora's bed. "Aww why do you ruin all the fun Rox?" Asked a hyper Kairi. "Well we just got started the school year so we DON'T need to go to any partys." Roxas said picking up his DS and playing it. "Aww come on PLEASE!" Kairi whined. "No." Roxas said with no mercy.

"Fine be an asshole… Sora my main man! You wanna come!?" Kairi asked while clinging to Sora's arm. "Uhh… I would normally go… But since Roxie's not going so… I'm sorry but no…" Sora said as nicely as he could. "Pwese (P-weze. It's Please basically.)" said in the cutest voice she could. Sora and Roxas love party's but I don't know why Roxas said no… And I wrote it… Roxas finally gave in "Fine me and Sora will go to your fucking party. So just tell us when it is and then get the fuck out." Roxas ordered. "It starts at 10:00p.m. And here's the addressee!" She said giving Sora a piece of paper and she skipped out of the dorm room and shut the door.

"Uh I guess let's do our homework…" Sora said after a few minutes. Riku and Axel knocked on the twins door around 9:00p.m.. Sora answered the door he was wearing 'Black Leather pants ("He's power comes from he's leather pants! Seriously? Yes come Bakura let us obtain his leather pants. I guess I had nothing better to do today" Tell me if you know what this is from!) leather boots, a black v-neck shirt with a silver crown necklace, a black choker with small chains on it, a black sleeveless hoodie, and a spiky bracelet Roxas walked up to Sora wearing some black skinny jeans, a black v-neck a black leather jacket, leather boots and a checkered chocker and a checkered bracelet.

Riku and Axel walked the twins to the party. Okay so party time and let's see who's there: Kairi (Host), Namine, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Cloud, Leon, Sora, Roxas, Riku, Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Xion, Yuffie, Tifa, Selphie, And Terra. So everyone was hanging out drinking. Good Advice: Please DO NOT DRINK if you are under the age of 21 or have problems with alcohol don't do it! No matter what, and so what if the characters in this story drink under the age of 21? They are fictional characters so they really aren't actuary drinking so. And if you are under age (I not saying you are under aged. I dunno how old you are. Just like you don't know how old I am.) So Please don't drink or at least get drunk!:

Sora drank some beer but Roxas didn't drink any. Axel walked up to Roxas and gave him a beer while saying "Hey bud. Drink up.". Roxas shook his head and said. "Um… No thanks I normally don't drink beer." Axel still handed it to him. "Come on it's not that bad." Axel said sitting down. (Axel only had a half of a beer so far. Everyone but Axel,and Roxas had at least two beers.) "Fine" Roxas said and took a sip to try to get Axel of his back. The music playing was: Love game by Lady Gaga. (Even though I don't like lady gaga… But I think this song is has a good beat and is sexy song. So it good for a party like this).

People were dancing, drinking, and making-out. Roxas started dancing with Axel. While Sora was dancing with Riku. Then Riku kissed Sora then picked him up and took him to a bed room (Oh my… Already no, no, no, no I'm not ready for the NOT READY FOR THIS! But I'm writing it too!) The song finished now it's : Good girls gone Bad by Cobra Starship. (I'm even listening to it right now while typing this…): Riku made it to a bed room (In who's house? Um… I don't know… Ah Kairi's parents summer house!) Riku was making-out with Sora.

Okay you should know what the x line means… If you don't it means that HARD Yaoi is up ahead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Riku laid Sora on the bed. While licking Sora's bottom lip. Sora let Riku's tongue in his mouth. Riku's tongue was so hot and vice-versa. Both moaning into the kiss and Riku was taking off his and Sora's jackets. Riku started to push his hand Sora's shirt and play with the brunettes nipples. "Ah….huh….(moan)" Sora tried to keep his moans in but it didn't work. Riku loved the way Sora sounded it was music to his ears. Sora couldn't stand the teaseling anymore. But all he could do was kiss Riku again which is what he did. Riku started to squeeze and pull on Sora's nipples. Sora moaned and Riku started to kiss on suck on Sora's neck (And he left some hickies) He then started to suck on Sora's right nipple while playing with the other. "Uhh… (Pant, pant.) Ri….ku….Riku…" Sora said while panting hard. Riku stopped and looked into Sora's ocean blue eyes and kissed him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Roxas had a bad feeling so he asked for Axel to go find him and bring Sora back…)

Axel went into the bedroom where he heard Sora's moaning went in grabbed Riku and pressed a pressure point in Riku's neck with knocked Riku out. (You think I would make Axel punch him? Pfft. Hell no!) He did the same to Sora and left Riku in the bedroom and cared Sora down the stairs. And brought Sora to Roxas. HAHA COCKBLOCKED!

"OMG! Thanks Axel!" Roxas said as soon as he saw Axel & Sora."Hey what's my reward huh?" Axel asked with a smirk and put Sora down on the couch. "Umm…." Roxas said and then started to think. "Hmm… Oh I got it!" Roxas said and walked up to Axel (Who was sitting down) And started to pet Axel on the head and was running his fingers through his spikes. Axel purred with Roxas thought Axel looked cute. (Yet again another cute Axel moment) Roxas then kissed Axel on the cheek which made both blush. Roxas then fell asleep next to Sora. "Damn he is cute… What does that kiss mean he likes me? Hmm… I'll just have to see…" Axel thought and then fell asleep.

Everyone crashed for the night and the next morning. Thank goodness it was a Saturday! Sora and Roxas woke up first. (Take note Sora nor Riku remembered um… their sexy yaoi moment...) Roxas then wrapped his arms around his twin and kissed him but what he didn't know was Axel & Riku where watching them as they kissed. Axel & Riku then lost it and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

!CLIFFHANGER! Oh yeah you read it right it's a cliffhanger! Sorry if it sucked… I will try to have the next chapter done by this Tuesday. Which is three days away sorry… But I don't write on Sundays. So it might be up on Monday. I dunno yet so…. Hope you liked and make sure to give me your suggestions and input for the storyline!

-Princesswtp-


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

Hey Guys! Sorry I suddenly got really busy these past three days. I really wanted to start writing this chapter, but I haven't even been home so… If I'm not at home I can't write. Cuz I need a computer so…. And so I love you guys so much because I am in pain right now. I went swimming yesterday and guess what? Sunburn….. Stupid fucking Ultraviolet light… So no one cares about me so I should stop talking about myself and get on with this. Today's story has some of about SoraXRoxas's (fake)past sooo yeah… I don't have a lot to say… Oh and I think I will write a story (Completely different from this one) and it will be a twincest between Sora and Roxas… So yeah… And the Ice cream was Sea-Salt ice cream. I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

Today's shout outs:

Elements1999

Peace out,  
-Princesswtp-  
-

Chapter 5: The Past.

Roxas then wrapped his arms around his twin and kissed him but what he didn't know was Axel & Riku where watching them as they kissed. Axel & Riku then lost it and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?". The twins were startled and stopped kissing and looked at the two statues also known as Riku and Axel.

"Uh…" Both Sora and Roxas mumbled. Axel just fell over… "!AXEL!" Riku, Sora, and Roxas shouted as they pick up Axel and put him on the couch. Axel woke up after a few minutes. "Axel… You okay?" Sora asked (Sora was sitting next to Axel BTW). "Yeah… I had a weird dream… You and Roxas were kissing…" Axel said as he sat up. Then Roxas walked up and said "Uh… That wasn't a dream Ax…", Axel's eye widened. "Why…what…why…what…why…?" Axel said while starting to feel dizzy.

"I'll explain…" Sora said. Okay everyone Back in time with Sora… May I ask you to step into my Tardis? Okay let's go!

**Sora was walking hand in hand with Roxas. They spotted their parents kissing. "Hey mommy?" Sora got his mother's attention. "Yes honey?" his mother asked sweetly (Just to let you know she will be some random person… And Cloud is not their dad. Because he is with Leon or known as Squall). "Why do you kiss daddy?" Roxas asked for Sora. "Well you see we love each other very much. So when you kiss someone it should be to someone you really love sweetie." Their mother answered. "Okay bye mommy!" Sora said and pulled Roxas away. "Hey Soraie?" Roxas said with a blush. "Yeah Roxie?" Sora asked while he squeezed Roxas's hand. "Um… Do you really love me?" Roxas said while looking down. "Of course Roxie! I Love you!" Sora said while making his hands into a heart symbol. "W-well can you k-k-kiss me then…?" Roxas said looking up with puppy dog eyes. Sora cupped his hand on Roxas's face "Your wish is my command" Sora said as he kissed his brother (And just to let you know they are nine years old.) Roxas's eye's slid shut as he wrapped his arms around his twin's neck. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist. They broke apart both panting. "I think I could get used to this" Roxas said as he gave Sora a quick peck on the lips.**

**A few years past now the Twins are 13. Sora was a bit nervous. He wanted to tell Roxas that they should stop kissing but he loved Roxie and his kisses but he had his reasons (You'll see). Roxas walked into their room and noticed his brunette twin's head down. "Hey what's up?" Roxas said sitting next to Sora. "Um… I think we should stop kissing…" Sora said while holding back tears (Cry-baby…). "What? Why?" Roxas asked a bit worried. "I mean we are brothers, we're straight (haha not), and I don't want you to get the rep of being gay.." Sora said as his ocean blue eye's meet Roxas's ocean blue eyes. (So…Much…Ocean…Blue…Eyes….OMG…So…Cute…Picture…In….My….Head… Just imagine two supper cute guy's one blond, one brunette, twins, sitting down on a bed, with beautiful ocean blue eye's… I might just have a nosebleed…)**

"**Sora… Do you think we could just stop now? We have been doing it for years. And even if we get married to someone else, we would still kiss." Roxas said with a slight smile. Sora grabbed Roxas's shirt and kissed him. Roxas kissed back… Then a knock came two their door. Sora went and opened the door. A guy grabbed him. "ROXAS RUN!" Sora called out to his twin as the guy put his hand over his mouth. Roxas heard Sora got up and ran to his closet and grabbed his 22 pistol. (When did he get that?) Sneaked into the room and pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight though the guy's skull. The dead guy fell to the ground and released Sora. Sora ran up to Roxas on hugged him and kissed Roxas. "Roxas I told you to run… But thanks for saving me." Sora said and hugged tighter.**

"**It's okay" Roxas said and then his parents walked in. "Oh my gosh!" Their mother shirked and ran up to her two sons. "Are you two okay!?" She asked while crying (I guess that's where Sora got it from…) "We're okay mom" Sora answered. Their dad had called the po-po's (Cops, Police, The law whatever you want to call them). The Police came and took the corpse away asked the twins a couple of questions and then left.**

"**I should have never become a singer! I Put my family in danger!" Their dad ranted and he went to bed. "Honey…" Their mom said and followed. "Uhh… That was…" Sora said and the Roxas finished Sora's sentence "Fucked up…". Sora made dinner for the two and after he finished cleaning the dishes he went to the freezer and took out two ice creams. And handed one to Roxas as he licked his own. Roxas took the ice cream and said "Yea sea-salt ice cream! Our favorite." Roxas said and took a bite. Sora then kissed Roxas and said "Everything will be okay Roxie. I will always be with you." (Aww just too cute!) Roxas kissed Sora and then finished his ice cream.**

**END OF STORY! LET'S GET OUR ASSES BACK INTO THE TARDIS AND GO TO THE FUCKING FUTURE!**

Both Riku and Axel where speechless. Sora walked out of the room and went outside. But something felt wrong to Sora's. He was right. A black cute/scary looking thing walked up to him it was small and had two really long ear things. It was a heartless. Just then a beam of light came into Sora's and and then there was a key. "A key?" Sora asked himself and the heartless attacked Sora defeated it easily. And when the Key-blade went away. His memories from his (True) past went through his head of battles, darkness, a duck named Donald, a dog named Goofy, and his adventures, and the Key-blade. "Oh my fucking gosh…" Sora said wide eyed as he walked back two Kairi's parents summer house. And he stopped.

So what caused this… Xemmnas did something and made everyone (KH people) grow younger and make them somehow forget the adventures they went on. And made their so called family have (fake) memories too. I dunno why he did it but he did. For my story's purposes I guess… And what I mean by fake and true is that. The true part is the REAL past and not the redone part. I don't make any sense do I…? So the games are their past that is the TRUE bit. The FAKE bit is the new live that Xemmnas had made.

And when Sora's Key-blade went back into his hand it brought his memories back. "Oh no… I saved the worlds twice (He will save it more times. I mean they will make more Kingdom Hearts games. Sora will save the world more again and again so… I mean come on its only 2014! They will make a TON more KH games!) "I need everyone to get their memories back." Just then a keyhole in the sky appeared (Ha it's a keyhole.) Sora brought his Key-blade into his hand and raised it to the sky and a beam of light went onto the keyhole and it made a really loud unlocking sound and everyone got a major headache (except for Sora) everyone got their memories back and Xemmnas knew this and wasn't happy. One of stray heartless went and found Sora and got his memories back. "Fuck" Xemmnas said and hit his hand on his table.

Roxas had his eyes wide open and Axel got up and hugged his best friend… He finally had Roxas back… "Roxas…" Axel said as he hugged tighter. "Axel…" Roxas said and just stood there… Sora walked in. "Hi guys…" Sora said… Kairi got up and hugged Sora. "SORA! Where you the one who brought our memories back?" Kairi asked. Sora simply nodded. "Roxas… What are we now?" Asked Sora and he sounded emotionless. "I dunno…" Roxas answered with a million thoughts running through his head. A few hours had past.

"Roxas…" Sora said and sat down to his so-called twin. "Sora… Am I your twin brother or your nobody…" Roxas asked and lifted his eye's to Sora's. "Your my life, my hope, my love, my little twin brother and my other half." Sora said and kissed Roxas. (Roxas loved the kiss but it felt a little weird because of his (TRUE) past with Sora.) "Sora… I Love you…" Roxas said and kissed Sora.

-Now it looks like it would be a SoraXRoxas story. But I'm sorry to say it won't… BUT I promise I WILL MAKE A SORAXROXAS FANFIC! It will be rated I dunno what the plot or anything is yet, but I will make one. Even if it comes out after this story is over. But I plan on making in while making this story.-

-And just asking but do you want Demyx to be the Uke or Zexion to be the Uke in their relationship? NOW TO DEMYX & ZEXION!-

Demyx was playing – (KH) Simple and Clean on the Piano (He was singing also) . Zexion was just sitting there staring at Demyx. (I think he was starting to drool too…) Zexion remembered all the times he was with Demyx at the Organization. He now knows he's in love with Demyx. And Demyx always loved Zexion in the Organization and even now he still loves Zexion. (Awww…. So CUTE!). Demyx couldn't take it anymore. He finished his song got up. Zexion noticed and he looked away. Demyx grabbed Zexions Head and kissed him.

Small Yaoi scene.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Zexion licked Demyx's bottom lip and Demyx understood and opened his mouth more and let Zexion's tongue in his mouth. Zexion pulled Demyx down so that Demyx was sitting on his lap facing him and making-out with him. Zexion tasted chocolate and Demyx. He loved the taste. Their tongue's where swirling around in a dance, fighting for dominance but Zexion won. Zexion put Demyx's tongue in his mouth and started to suck slightly. Demyx started to moan. Zexion was getting turned on by this. He pulled Demyx closer

"Damn… He tastes so good… Gosh Zexion breath. In and out through your nose gosh damnit!" He yelled at himself in his mind and then he slid his hand up and down Demyx's back. They broke apart. "I love you Demyx…" Zexion said with a blush. "I love you Zexion… More then you'll ever know" Demyx said and kiss Zexion again (a quick peck).

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay guys this chapter is done. Sorry for the wait… Love you guys! Hope you liked it! Make sure to review! Because it makes me happy.

-Princesswtp-


	6. Chapter 6: Part time jobs and an asshole

Hello my loves! Sorry it's been awhile… I have been staying up late reading other people's fanfics and have not had any ideas on what to write on this chapter, but I finally got an idea. And you'll soon see what I mean. So I will do shout outs again today. And just to let you know I will do multiple shout out meaning I can have more than one name on my shout out list! So if you know the answer let me know! Okay I'll get to the fucking question : Who was the design for Sora's first outfit (First game) similar to?: I KNOW, I KNOW CHOOSE ME! Well I can't choose myself cuz, I know that I already know the answer to the question cuz I came up with the question but DO YOU know the answer to the question CUZ I know the answer! XD I'm just talking nonsense! Lol! So anyways, Sorry for confusing you. And I have one more question for ya but you don't have to answer it. Who is your favorite KH character? Mine is Roxas… I mean he, wears checkers (The pattern not the board game), he's cute, has ocean blue eyes, and he uses TWO key-blades (With is totally badass)! So yeah... Let's get to the story! Love you guys! Please review cuz it makes me happy. I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Or any references I have ever used, or will use. I do not own my two new characters either. I just loved them so I added them. I'll most likely will add more characters from different anime's… I also made one of the new characters my boyfriend… It's my story so…

Peace out,  
-Princesswtp-

Chapter 6: Part time jobs and an asshole.

"Damn… He tastes so good… Gosh Zexion breath. In and out through your nose gosh damnit!" He yelled at himself in his mind and then he slid his hand up and down Demyx's back. They broke apart. "I love you Demyx…" Zexion said with a blush. "I love you Zexion… More then you'll ever know" Demyx said and kiss Zexion again (a quick peck). "Zexy?" Demyx asked with the cutes face he could. "Yeah?" Zexion asked back. XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Demyx asked with a slight smile. 'Of course. That way I can be the only one to give get your love." Zexion said and kissed Demyx's cheek.

I know you guys will think I'm rushing this. Yes I am. Because I am trying to hold back on the other couples getting together. So at least lemme have Zexy and Dem-dem! (And me and my BF…) And I'm a bit upset because I like SoraXRoxas better then RikuXSora and AxelXRoxas… But I'll Keep it RXS and AXR… Which makes me a bit sad… But I love you guys and I promised you (And myself) I would make A SoraXRoxas fanfic. So look forward to it! I'll shut the fuck up and get back to the story now.

WITH ROXAS AND SORA!

"I think I should get a part-time job Sora." Roxas said as he looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh cool. Maybe we can work at the same place!" Sora said beaming. "Um… Not be mean Sora but I think would be distracted by each other if we worked together." Roxas said with a small pout. "Oh yeah… You're right." Sora said and went on got his phone and called Kairi. "Hello Sora?" Kairi answered. "Hey Kai!" Sora responded. "So what's up?" Kaira asked.

"Um… Do you know of any part-time jobs available?" Sora asked a bit nervous. "Yeah I do! There is a little café on campus, there is a pet shop in town, and the mall is hiring too…" Kairi told Sora in a helpful tone. "Thanks Kai! Bye." Sora said and hung up his cell. "Come on Rox!" Sora said and grabbed Roxas and ran out of the room.

Sora and Roxas applied to the three places. And Axel and Riku stalked them. One quick question, Do any of you guys like the band Skillet? Okay back to the point. A few days past (Sorry I time skipped… I wanted to get to the point of the chapter.) Roxas was going to the interview. "Um… Hello? I'm here for my interview." Roxas said as he walked up to the desk. (Oh where could Roxas be?). "Hello! Roxas right? Please come this way." A cute brunette girl said. "Okay what made you want to work here?" She asked. "Um… I wanted some extra cash and I would Love working here." Roxas said politely.

"Okay… So no work experience at all? Nowhere at all?" She asked. "Um… No…" Roxas said and then thought "I'll never get the job…". "You're hired!" She exclaimed. "What?" Roxas immediately looked up. "I said you're haired. You need a job, I need an employee. So you're hired. And I'm your boss, Rebecca." She said

-Which she is me BTW. Cuz I'm awesome! And in the story I also am out of college, work part time at the pet shop, the café Kairi told Sora about, and work as a assistant detective for L (Death Note. AND HE STAYS ALIVE IN MY STORY! I love him…)-

"Cool!" Roxas said with a grin. "Oh, and are you allergic to ANY animals at all?" I asked. "Um… No." Roxas answered. "Okay! Let's get to work cutie!" I said and dragged Roxas to the back. Roxas blushed when he heard me call him "Cutie". Ishowed everything he had to do… Feed the pets, brush the pets, and all that other fun stuff… "Okay goodnight cutie. And we open at 1:00p.m. Every day except for Sundays" I said and left.

NEXT DAY! WITH SORA!

"Oh shit….Oh shit, oh shit…" Sora said pacing. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. On the other end of the hand was a cute brunette. "Hi. I'm Rebecca. Your Sora right?" I asked. "Um… Yeah…" Sora mumbled. "Chill-out cutie." I said with a wink. Which made Sora blush. "Okay before I hire you let's see how well you can wait on tables." I said and handed Sora a tray.

Sora made it through the day (saterday) and did great. He flirted with the teenage girls a bit. Acted cool, and friendly to the teenage guys. And everyone else he acted polite. "You're hired! You know you the opposite to your twin Roxie. Other than your eyes, height, and cuteness." I said and walked out at 12:01p.m. "Umm… Wait!" Sora said and ran out (It was the end of his shift too) "How do you know Roxas?" Sora asked.

"I'm magic!" I said in a stupid/playful tone. Sora give's Me a glare with makes Me lose control and giggle uncontrollably. "Fallow me." I said after my giggle attack. Sora and I walked into the pet store to see Roxas holding a puppy (So… Fuckin'….Cute…..Mind….Image….) "Hey Becca! Oh hey Sora." Roxas said and put the puppy down. "What cha doing here Sora? And Becca, you're early." Roxas said as he went to a sink and washed his hands.

"Well I work at the Ocean Café as you know. And Sora works there now. And I said you and he look cute and then he asked how I know you, THEN I said "I'm magic" which I am and told him to fallow me here. AND L didn't need me today yet." I explained and then took a deep breath. "Wow what a mouth full." Roxas said and gave a small chuckle. Then Demyx walked In. "DEMY!" I squealed and tackle-hugged Demyx. Then Zexion walked in… (Oh no…) "ZEXY!" I jumped up and tackle-hugged him too. "Hi Bec…" Zexion greeted. Demyx got up and did a group hug. "Hiya Bee" Demyx said. "I've missed you guys! How's the whole dating thing?" I asked. "How did you know" Both Demyx And Zexion asked. I opened my mouth but just then Sora and Roxas answered "She's magic!" They said in the stupid/playful tone that I had used.

I started laughing uncontrollably. This made everyone else laugh. Then Axel popped in. "Sup Ax." I greeted with a smile. "Hey do you have any openings for a job?" Axel asked. "Sorry no…" I said then I took a moment. "BOB! YOU'RE FIRED!" I yelled to the back. "Now I do! You're hired Axle!" I said and smiled! "Yea! Now me, Roxie, Axel, and Bee work together!" Demyx said and hugged me. "Yea! Now everybody happy! Hooray for everybody!" I said with a group hug with everyone (including Sora).

Riku walked in. "Don't tell me you want a job here Riku?" I asked with a death glare. "No I want a job at the Ocean Café. But you left so I came here." Riku said. "What makes an asshole like you think I'd give a job to you?" I hissed. "Cause you need more help." Riku said with a smirk. "Like fucking hell." I shot back. "But didn't you just fire Steve?" He asked. "Yes I did. I replaced him with Sora." I said while put my hands on Sora's shoulders. "Kay then fire Joe." Riku said. I cursed under my breath. "There's no why I still wouldn't hire you. And I did fire Joe. For your information." I said and looked away.

"Then hire me." Riku said with a smirk. "Over my dead body." I shot back. Then L walked in from the back I turned to him. "Cake's in the fridge L." I said. L walked back out (Lol). "Um… Come on please." Riku begged. "No. And I'll tell you why. I. Fuckin'. Hate. You." I Dragged out my sentence. "Why do you hate Riku?" Sora asked. "Well there was a time he started flirting with me. Then I told him to stop. He wouldn't stop. And he called my boyfriend short! He is not short! And FYI he just hit is growth-spurt he's even taller than Riku now. And he almost got into a fight because my boyfriend gets so fucking mad when someone calls him short." I Said.

-Bet you can guess who my Boyfriend is. Sorry for bringing animes in this story. But it's my story if I want them in my story then shall be it. Sorry if I offend you.-

Then Edward (Elric. Not Cullen. I don't like Cullen… No offence but I don't even like Twilight. Haven't read the books, haven't watched the movies and I never will.) walked in. "Hey babe!" I said and placed a kiss on his lips. "What's he doing here?" Ed said with a growl. "I wanted a job." Riku said. "No way in he-" Ed said but was interrupted by me. "Fine. You start in two days." I said in a firm tone. "Thanks." With that Riku left. "Why did you hire him?" Ed asked with a bit of anger in his eyes. "So I can make his life a living hell." I said with a smirk. "Oh…" Ed muttered and kissed my forehead.

"Why would you make his life a living hell Rebecca?" Sora asked. "He messed with MY Edward." I said and walked hand in hand out of the room with Ed. "Umm…" Everyone said. "You all can leave!" I yelled from the back. Everyone left. "That was weird…" Axel said with wide eyes. "Yeah…" Roxas said. "Oh yeah! What's this about you and Zexion, Demyx?" Axel asked. "Well we're together now…" Demyx answered with a blush. "Cool." Everyone said. They all headed back to their dorms. "Wow I'm tired Rox" Sora said and plopped down on his bed and fell asleep. "Night-night Sora." Roxas said and kissed Sora on the forehead.

Sorry if it sucked… I couldn't help making Ed my boyfriend. I love him… Any ways sorry if this chapter was fucked up. I will now right a small ZexionXDemyx scene before I leave.

Demyx held up a puppy (Demyx works at the pet store. Zexion visits the pet shop a lot that's how I know him. And Zexion works at the café. That's the other way I know him. And to let you know I'm best friends with Demyx, Zexion, Axel, and of course Edward.) "Look at da puppy Zexy!" Demyx said cutey. "I see him." Zexion said and sat down at the counter. "Isn't he sooo cute!" Demyx snuggled the puppy. "Yeah he is. But you're even cuter." Zexion said with a smirk and a wink. With made Demyx blush madly. "T-thanks…' Demyx said still blushing.

-Kay I'll end it here! Sorry if it seemed short. Love you guys I'll see you next time! And do any of you guys like (or LOVE) anime?


	7. Chapter 7: An Announcement and Doggies?

Hello my loves! Sorry about last chapter… I #1: Was sleep deprived (and I still am). #2: I don't know why but I just started typing so… You read the results…. I am really sorry. But if you liked it, then everything's okay! (Cue magic rainbow with sparkles) JK no rainbows here! Don't need them today! Okay now to today's shout outs we have two people.

Shout-outs:

Princesswtp

Princesswtp.

Yea! I won! Okay so no one answered my shout-out question which is totally fine! But the answer was: Mickey Mouse. As you know in the first game Sora wore #1: Red shorts. #2: Yellow shoes. And #3: White gloves. Okay on to today's Question is: Who was supposed to be the REAL key-blader?

I still will be in this story (A lot) Cuz of comedy purposes. Ed and L will still be in here to (But not as much) .Love you guys! And just to let you know around the 23 of this month (June 2014) I can start betaing! YEA! Hope I can help you guys if you need it! And I just updated my other story two- RikuXSora Do you really love me?- Good name huh? And I noticed that when I looked in the Code Geass, Rated M and the couple was C.C. and Lelouch there were only TWO story's! And Lelouch and C.C. are such a cute couple! Enough of my complaining… AND ON TO THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING ELSE USED! Please review, cuz it makes me happy!

-Princesswtp-

Chapter 7: An Announcement and Doggies?

They all headed back to their dorms. "Wow I'm tired Rox" Sora said and plopped down on his bed and fell asleep. "Night-night Sora." Roxas said and kissed Sora on the forehead. The next morning someone came up and was banging on Demyx And Axel's door. "DEMY OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! ENLESS YOU WANT ME TO KICK IT DOWN!" Someone yelled through the door. 5 minutes later… "BOOM! AAHHHH!" Is what I heard. "YOU FUCKERS OUT NOW! Left, left, left, right, left!" I yelled as Axel and Demyx marched out the door. I fix their door real quick before I leave… Poor door…. It didn't do nutton to nobody!

"Why did you get us up at (yawn) 4:00 in the fuckin' morning Rebecca (yawn)?" Axel said and look at me with a sleppy/annoyed look. "Cuz I have some fucktastic news to tell you guys! And we need to get Sora, Roxas, Zexion and the son of a bitch Riku." I said. "But Bee! Riku is not a bad guy! He just didn't know who he was dealing with and doesn't know when to stop flirting." Demyx said trying to convince me. "I might forgive him… In twenty years…" Demyx hugged me and I hugged back. We made it to Riku's dorm and I started to bang on his door "Yo fucker! Get up!" I yelled highly annoyed.

Riku got up with a yawn and looked at his clock **"4:05a.m." **he sighed and opened the door (Sill in his PJ's) "What!? It's four in the morning!" Riku yelled as I dinked him in the forehead. (Why I dinked him you ask? Cuz I did. Dats why.) "Um… Becca?" Riku asked with a yawn. (You know almost every time I spell yawn I actually yawn. Stupid sleep deprivation…) "Rebecca the Dictator to you." I snapped. Riku sighed, shrugged and said "Whatever… Anyways Rebecca what do you want? And why are Axel and Demyx with you?".

"Rebecca the Dictator… And I have some good news. And I have to tell You, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Sora, and Roxas." I said and grabbed Riku's arm and started to drag him away. (Demyx shut and locked Riku's door.) We make it to Sora and Roxa's dorm. I unlock the door (I have their key. For some unknown reason…) I walk in go up to Sora and kiss his forehead. "Sora, Sweetie wake up please…" I whispered into his ear and stroked his hair. "Huh… (Yawns and rubs his eyes and opens them half way) What is it Becky?" He asked (And he looked like an adorable child.) "Just grab a jacket and head out side. I'll be right there." I said and kissed his forehead again.

I went down to Roxas's bed. I kissed his forehead too. "Roxie… Sweetheart. Can you please get up?" I asked and stroked his hair and Roxas did the same thing as Sora "Huh… (Yawns and rubs his eyes and opens them half way) What is it Becca?" He asked (And he looked like an adorable child also.) "I need to barrow you and Sora for a little while…" I said and kissed his forehead again (Hey got to make it even.) and handed him his jacket. I held both their hands and walked out of the dorm and locked the door.

Axel and Riku stood there with their mouths open "You can be sweet and kind!?" They asked. I nodded. "I am like that most of the time…" I said and shrugged. "Yeah she's like that most of the time. The only reason way she yelled at me and you Axel was cuz I didn't hug her yet." Demyx said with a smile. "Tell me how I can be treated like that" Axel said and pointed to Roxas and Sora. "I'll tell ya later Ax" Demyx whispered to Axel. "Thanks." Axel whispered back. "How come you treat them like that?" Riku asked "Cuz look at how cute they are! And let's go!" I said as we walked to Zexion's dorm. Demyx unlocked the door (Of course he has a key. Zexy is his boyfriend.)

"Hey babe." Demyx said as he kissed Zexion. "Mmm…" Zexion said and his eyes opened. "Hey Dem… Something wrong?" He asked half asleep. "Well sort of." Demyx said. Zexion was fully awake now. "What's wrong Dem?" He asked. "Rebecca wanted to see us." Demyx said as he pulled Zexion out of bed. "(Yawn) Why? (yawn)" Zexion asked as he stretched. "I dunno… How about we find out?" Demyx said in a seductive tone. "Oh…Okay…" Zexion said with a blush. And he got out of his bed.

"Okay let's go to the Café and I'll serve you guy's free breakfast." I said as Zexion closed his door. "Kay." Everyone said in unison. We made it to the Ocean Café five minutes later **(Current time in the story 4:45a.m.) **"Okay what do you guys want for breakfast?" I asked. And here's a list of what the ordered in case you wanted it.

Sora and Roxas- Chocolate-chip pancakes with some coffee.

Riku- Sausage, eggs, toast, and coffee.

Axel- Waffles, eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice.

Demyx and Zexion- Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and a glass of milk .

Me- Blueberry pancakes, bacon, sour dough toast and a coffee. (No not normal toast BUT sour dough toast!)

I made breakfast. And I made my announcement. "Okay guys. In three weeks I'm taking everyone from the Ocean café and Ocean side pets (Their on a fuckin' Ocean island so… Yeah the name ocean is used a lot…) too Australia for two weeks!" Everyone stopped (Except for Zexion and Demyx) "What!" Everyone (Except for Zexion and Demyx) yelled. "Calm down! I do this kind of thing every year! I wanted to tell my favorite employees first. Well except for Riku… I told him only cuz he's you guy's friend…" I said. "Oh thanks…" Riku said sarcastically. "You're welcome!" I said and took a sip of coffee. Just then I beam of light hit Axel and Roxas (OH NO! THEIR DEAD! CALL THE COPS! AAHHHH!)

Then dog ears and tail came out of them. "Aww so cute!" I yelled and glomped them. "What happened!?" The asked looking at each other. "Damn Roxie is adorable" Axel thought. Then Merlin came in. "Sorry guys! I was trying a light up spell and accidently casted a doggie spell…" Merlin said (Yeah an accident Merlin…) "Can you change us back!?" The two doggies asked (Hehe their doggies… :3 ) "Um… No… But it will ware off in a week or so." Merlin said "A week or so!?" They asked almost hyperventilating. "Sorry guys…" Merlin said and walked out. (Nice Merlin… Just, just so nice.) "Noo!" Roxas yelled.

"I have an idea! Tell anyone who asks, that I made you guys do a initiation dare for just joining the pet shop. Sora and Riku you wear these as a "initiation dare" just in till their dog ears and tails go away." I said handing them some cat ears and tail's with some cat collars. "Umm…" They both said. "Just fucking do it!" I said and put a collar on Sora. I also put some dog collars on Axel and Roxas. "Thanks Becca!" Axel and Roxas said with big sparkle eyes and they wagged their tails . "Aww so CUTE!" I said and glomped them again. "Fine I'll do it! If it's for Axel and Roxie I'll do it a million times over!" Sora said and stood up.

"So CUTE!" I said and glomped him too. "What about me?' Riku asked. "Yeah you're cute. But I won't glomp you for it." I said and walked over and started to scratch Axel and Roxas's ears as they wagged their tails. "I could just take you guys home and keep you! You're so CUTE!" I said and giggled. "Um…?" Axel said. "Don't worry… I probably won't…" I said with a small smile. "Probably?" Roxas asked. "Yeah. I can't promise anything. You guys are SO FUCKING CUTE!" I said. "Oh and can you two pass out these flyers since you have dog ears?" I asked.

"Why?" Axel asked. "Cuz! I am holding a little party at the pet shop this weekend!" I said giving them the flyers. "Cool! What kind of party?" Roxas asked. "The kind of party that is a party! Duh!" I said and walked away. "Umm okay…?" Axel said. "You guys should go. It's five thirty-three in the morning! I want you guys to get some more sleep before you go to school!" I said and pushed them out the door. Everyone went their ways. Sora took some pictures of Axel and Roxas though. "Hey Sora? Why were you taking pictures of me and Axel earlier?" Roxas asked when they walked into their dorm.

"Well you guys look SO CUTE!" Sora said and glomped Roxas. "Hey! (Giggle) Get-get off (giggle)!" Roxas said as Sora was tickling him . Both of them went to bed. "Axel was pretty cute huh? Why am I thinking of Axel this way?" Roxas said in his head as he went to sleep. And a little while later everyone got up to got ready for school.

-Sorry if this chapter was a bit of a filler chapter but it was for the story later on so… Sorry… Hope you guy's liked it I put a lot of time into it (Today and a few hours yesterday.) But I tried to make sure it was funny and cute! Please review! It makes me happy! Love you guys! –

-Princesswtp-


	8. Chapter 8: Smexy time

Hey loves! Sorry I've been gone for so long I got busy and had problems with my computer… Everything was deleted in order to fix it… So I had to go on FF and copy and save my stories… (Sigh) Gosh damnit… And for today's shout outs

Shout-outs:

Princesswtp

Again no one answered… So I'll tell you the answer… The true key-blader was meant to be: Riku. The key-blade choose Riku BUT since Riku went to the darkness, the key-blade went to Sora instead. Anyways Let's get on with the chapter! Please review! It makes me happy! And I really need it cuz I almost had a panic attack yesterday cuz of the computer… I'll get to the fucking story… I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

-Princesswtp-

And a little while later everyone got up and got ready for school. Axel saw Roxas sitting on a bench and sat next to him. "Hey Roxas." Axel said. "Oh hey Axel." Roxas said and looked at Axel. "Come on Rox why are you upset." Axel asked as he put his hand behind his head a laid back a bit. "What are we going to do Axel?" Roxas asked in a super serious tone. "Well… Finish school, go to work, live the next week or so with dog ears… And just keep living and going with life. And eventually we'll both get married to someone and live our lives from there…" Axel said with his eyes closed.

"But what about the heartless?" Roxas asked. "If they come around we'll fight them off and move on Roxas. I got to go, but meet me at the school's clock tower 6:00p.m." Axel said with a wink. "Bye Axel…" Roxas muttered. Sora was walking with Kairi and Riku. "You two look really cute in those cat ears!" Kairi said as she giggled. "Thanks Kai!" Sora said and gave her a hug. "I always knew Sora had a crush on Kairi. But my feelings have changed for him… He is and was my best friend and I'm in love with him… What am I going to do…" Riku thought and almost walked into a wall and Sora pulled him out of the way. "Riku you okay." Sora said as he let go of Riku's arm.

"Yeah. Why?" Riku asked. "Well…. Uh… You almost walked into that wall…" Sora said as he pointed at the wall. " Um… Just deep in thought." Riku said and started to walk to class. "Riku. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. Even if you wanted to say I'm stupid, which I'm not. I would still hear you out." Sora said with a small smile. "Yeah I know I can." Riku said and then thought "I know but I don't know what would happen if I told you." (RIKUUU! This always happens! One person always thinks that the person you like doesn't like you back (at least in the same way.) SORA LOVES YOU RIKU! Especially since it's me who's writing it…!).

Class went by and blah, blah, blah now to the science project! Hold on a sec I'm writing criminals names in my note book and they die… Not… I wouldn't be Kira… I would be L's assistant. I'm getting of topic… What was I talking about? And the notebook I was talking about is the "Death Note" if you want to know more watch "Death Note" the anime OR read the manga. Back to the science project.

It was about the Electromagnetic Spectrum and they had to write a report and make a replica of how they think it would look. Sora, Riku, & Kaira got an A+. Demyx, Axel, & Roxas got an A. And Zexion (He was by himself) got an A++. Sora and Riku flirted most of the day BTW. NOW TO LUNCH!

Sora was walking hand in hand with Roxas to their table. Then Yuffie showed up. "Hiya guys!" She said. "Hey Yuff." Sora and Roxas said in unison. "How are you two? Oh and guess what!? I got Squall to go to the beach last week! Can you believe that! And, and-" Yuffie said. Sora and Roxas left. With Demy and Zexy in the music room. Demyx started to play: **L's Theme from Death note**. Look it up on Youtube if you want. Zexion watched as Demyx's hands danced on the piano keys (Ha keys…) and how Demyx just flowed into the music. Zexion lost himself into the song. Then it ended…

"Hmm… What?" Zexion asked. "What?" Demyx asked and turned his head in Zexion's direction " Why did you stop?" Zexion asked. "Um… The song ended…" Demyx said with a shrug. "What are we going to do about the Organization?" Zexion asked and put his (unknown) book down. "Stay away from them. Since we were "reborn" we got hearts so there's nothing to worry about." Demyx said and sat down on Zexion's lap and kissed his nose. "Yeah okay." Zexion said and hugged Demyx and pulled him further into his lap and kissed him.

You know what the X's mean.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Zexion pulled Demyx further into the kiss and as Demyx opened his mouth a bit and Zexion slipped his tongue into Demyx's mouth. "Mmm… Zexy…" Demyx said as they kissed (How he talked in the kiss… I dunno… He pulled away for a quick second I guess…) Zexion was swirling his tongue around in Demyx's mouth. And started to put his hand up Demyx's shirt. Which made Demy moan. He started to play with Demy's nipples and was squeezing and tugging at them a bit. Which made Demyx moan even louder. Both pulled away from the kiss and where panting. Zexion pulled up Demy's shirt and started to play with the nipples with his tongue. "Uh… Zexion… (Moan)… Mmm…(pant)…" Demyx said(ish) while arching his back. Then there was a knock on the door… (Good thing it was locked…) **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was Cloud… Zexion pulled Demyx's shirt down and Demyx got up and opened the door. "Yeah?" Demyx asked. "Oh sorry wrong room… Oh and hi Demyx." Cloud said and walked down the hall and entered another door… "Um… Okay…" Demyx said. Zexion sat there going over what just happened. He was having a smexy moment with his lover, then the next second he was cockblocked… "He's sooo dead…" Zexion said and stood up. "Hey no Zexy! We don't need any fighting!" Demyx said and was holding Zexion back from committing murder. "Did he have to interrupt us though?" Zexion asked and calmed down a tiny bit. "No… But… We can always finish it later…" Demyx said in a seducing tone and as he walked away he swayed his hips. Demyx left and went to work. With Sora and Riku!

"Here ya go. Please enjoy and if you need anything just call me." Sora said with a wink to a table of teenage girls. He walked into the back. And then I walk in. "You can take a break Sora." I said as I put on my apron. "Kay." Sora said and walked into the back. "Hey Sora." Riku said with a smirk "Hi Riku." Sora said with a smile.

I am done for today! I will be back soon! Hope you liked it. And it was bit all over the place… Sorry… And sorry for the Yaoi tease. No I'm not… Love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9: Sorry guys

Hey Loves… Sorry to tell you but don't know (If or) when I'll be back… I love you guys but, my computer that I used to write broke… So I most likely will buy a new computer, BUT it will be awhile before I do… BUT I promise I WILL BE BACK! Even if I come back in a few years. I wanted to tell you so you didn't think that I died or somethin'… Love you! And I will be back soon! Promise!

-Princesswtp-


End file.
